Mail Order Exorcist
by Fanfic-AddictYuki
Summary: How could I not have known that package was a bad thing! It was a crate with holes for pete's sake! Well, it's too late to turn back because now I have a certain white haired exorcist on my hands. Great...
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Okay peoples, here starts the begging of my Mail Order Exorcist story! I really hope this turns out okay. Uh, this is my first fanfiction for an anime/manga, so I'm a bit nervous. Someone wish me luck please!**

**Okie dokey! On with the story and before I forget- D. Grayman will never, ever, EVER belong to me. It's probably best that way though.**

**----**

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Huh? What was that? It sounds like… bells? Wait, no, that wasn't right. That sound was my door bell, it had to be. That meant someone was at the door. I rolled over, burying my head in my pillow. It was the first day of summer! I'm only a kid, give me a break! Oh well, I'll let mom get it, it's too early for her to be going to work right now…

Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Din-

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'M COMING SO SHADDUP!" I roared, rolling over. I stuck my feet out to feel the ground which was, strangely, not there. Wait- that means--!

THUD!

"Owww…" I clutched my head as I got off the ground. That had never happened before, weird. I walked out of my room and stomped down the stairs of my house. It had a simple design.

There were two stories with four rooms on the top and three on the bottom. I had six people in my family; three older brothers that were in college, and one mom. My dad has been in the army for as long as I can remember so I can't really see him as much of a family member, but family was family, so I 'd live with it. We had a living room, a kitchen, and a piano room on the bottom floor. But enough reminiscing! I had to stop that annoying person who keeps ringing my door bell. The door opened and I saw a big plank on wood towering over me. A box?

"Meh?" I asked, that was my usual answer in the morning, my mom says it's because I'm not a morning person. Mr. Hander, our mailman, pushed the giant wooden crate into the house. It had a sign on it that said 'fragile' and tiny little holes on its side.

"Here ya go kid, can't say I know what it is but it has your name on it." Mr. Hander gave me a slap on the back and walked out the doorway, closing it with his foot.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I don't get packages normally…" I wondered. The thoughts were pushed aside as I shrugged and walked back up the stairs. No use in thinking about it. Now to get back to sleep…

I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

...

…

…………………..ARGHHHH! Stupid package, now I couldn't go back to sleep! What a wonderful start to my vacation… great. First falling off my bed and now this! today was not my day.

I trudged back downstairs and stared at the crate some more. It had holes, that meant that whatever was in here needed to breath. A pet maybe?

No, there was pet that could be big enough to take up a crate that big. What if it was a plant? Then again, who would send a plant to someone in a crate?

…

…

…

"Well, I got nothing." I said. There was absolutely nothing living that someone would send me that would fit into this huge box. I mean, it's taller than me! And I'm only five feet! Well, I'm never gonna find out unless I pry the thing open for myself.

After a few moments of scrambling around and trying to find something to break the crate open with, I finally found something decent: a crowbar! It was nice and silver and it gleamed in the light too. I took it and tried to pry open the side of the door with it. It didn't budge.

"Come on! Open up! Please!!" I pleaded. After a few more tries, with none of them successful, I gave up. This was hopeless!

"What am I supposed to do now?" I grumbled. The suspense was killing me! I had to find out just what the heck was in this box! I couldn't wait for someone else to do it!

"Okay… One more time." I hoisted up the crowbar. If trying to pry the side open didn't work, then I'd just have to break it open by smashing it. It probably wasn't a good idea, considering it had the words 'fragile' on it in _big bold letters_, but hey, I'm not exactly someone who thinks before they act.

There was a cracking sound as I threw the crowbar into the wood. Numerous cracks appeared in the side and finally, the plank gave way and something tumbled out. It fell straight onto me, making me tumble downwards. I got a better look at it. There was white, black and red. I blinked, taking another look. The thing was… human? What the hell?! You don't send humans by packaging! That's just inhumane!! What if… what if someone was sending me a body! I don't want to be thrown in jail! I'm only thirteen! I'm too young!

A deep intake of breath interrupted my moment of panic. I breathed a sigh of relief. So this guy was alive, that was good. Why would someone even send a person to me anyway? I better see who this is…

I grasped the person's- wait, it was a guy, oh well, I don't care anyway, I grasped his face in my hands, bringing it up to see. He was unconscious; I think that was a good sign that this wasn't a stalker or anything. The guy had pretty pale skin, and his hair was…white? Wait, that's not normal. Well, unless he was an albino, or maybe Allen Walker-

I stopped, feeling a jolt go through me. Allen Walker was a fictional character, he didn't exist. I must be going crazy if I thought that this knocked out guy was him. Yeah, I must be still waking up. There was no way.

Examining the boy more, he didn't seem much older than me, maybe about a year or two. Part of his face was being concealed by his hair. I still couldn't believe it was white. I had a friend who had blond hair; it was so light it looked white. But the shade wasn't nearly as white as this guy's. Brushing his bangs away, I froze. A thin red line that started from around his chin cut right through his left eye, well, right if you were looking at him. It ended it a pentacle on his forehead. The truth hit me hard, as if I fell out of bed again. I was either looking at a prank, a mega DGM fan, or…

The Allen Walker him self

He stirred, I could see gray eyes. Two choices were suddenly crossed out. Realization settled in, so I did the only thing I could think about.

I screamed, loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End Chapter 1**

**Yuki: Well! What did ya think of that? Love it? Like it? Hated it? Need more info or want more story? I want opinions! Reviews are craved. At least two or so before the next chapter. In the next one, we'll learn the character's name and more! So please review!**

**Sincerely yours- **

**Fanfic-AddictYuki**


	2. Introductions

**Yuki: Yay! That was quicker than I thought. Thank you Doctor York for reviewing, it was such a nice thing to do! I would also like to thank all the other people who reviewed: 100****th**** angel, Kiarra-chan, and Rem Stryker! I'm so very happy! Also, since I make some mistakes, I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta read it.**

**The thing is, it's kind of embarrassing but I don't know what to do in a beta thingy. I know you send someone your newest chapter but I'm actually new here so I've never had a beta test done for any of my stories. Anyway, I'm trying to catch this story up to my other one so I won't feel so weird that one story already has four chapters and this one has two. Enough of that, I can list my conditions at the bottom. On back to the story now~!**

**---**

There was a freakin' fictional character in my house people! That was SO not normal. Allen Walker was right in front of me, unconscious! Well, maybe not anymore, because as soon as I ran out of air and stopped screaming. He woke up and started to wildly look around.

"A-a-ahhh…" I trailed off, staring wide eyed at him. Apparently he noticed that I was the only one here and started to focus his attention to me. Wide green eyes stared back at his grey ones. I reached for the closest thing possible to defend myself incase he thought I was some kind of kidnapper or something.

"Excuse me miss," He started to talk. His voice sounded different than the one he had in the anime, probably because this was the person rather than an animated figure like he was supposed to be. I took a hold of something. He continued, seeing that I had my attention on him. "…were you the one that screamed? Are there any aku-!" The poor boy never got to finish because before I knew it, my body had moved on its own accord and I had batted him on the side of the head with a now _bent_ crowbar. Allen's body fell to the side like a rag doll with the blow.

……….

What…did…I…just…do? I stared at the white haired boy's limp form for a few more moments.

_Click_. Realization hit me one more time.

"OHMYGODDIDIJUSTDOTHAT?????!!!!" I sputtered. I had just hit Allen Walker in the head! With a freaking crowbar! And now the crowbar was bent and he was unconscious! That was not good! What if I gave him a concussion?! Maybe…maybe I killed him!

"AH! NO! A dead Allen Walker is a very bad thing!" I scurried out of my position on the floor and took Allen by the shoulders, setting him on the chair with difficulty. He was a lot heavier than he looked! I leaned in close to see if he was still breathing.

"What if he's not? I'll be questioned, and then I'll be out in jail, and then the police will find out that he's not real, and then I'll be questioned and they'll think I'm a witch, and then they'll burn me at a stake, and then if I survive I'll be sued by Katsura Hoshino-sensei for killing off her main character!" A loud cough interrupted my rant. I slowly turned to look at the confused face of Allen.

"Uh…hi." Crap. Now he probably thinks that I'm crazy.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I still in India? Master… Where did he go!?" Too many questions asked in such a small time! I can't remember that much so slow down Allen!

"One at a time, please! I need time to think!" I didn't know what I was supposed to tell him. Was I supposed to lie to him? Or just up and tell him:

'Hi! You're in the United States of America, 2009! You're an anime character that I got from that wooden crate over there and the world you live in with the Black Order doesn't exist! *smile sweetly*' I don't think that that would be the best idea though, considering Allen could probably kill me if he thought I was lying.

"What's your name?" Allen asked slower this time. I guess I could tell him my name, I mean, what harm could that do?

"Wei-Rin Leythal." Technically that is my name, albeit not the one I usually use. Wei-Rin is my official name. My family is Chinese, like Lenalee and Komui, but we moved to the U.S. when I was four, and the kids I told my name to could never pronounce it. So, eventually only my family called me Wei-Rin. Of course, I had an English name, but I don't think I should tell him that if I want to keep my head. There must be other people with that name in his world right? I guess I could have used my English name, I mean; Allen's not compulsive like Kanda right? If I tell him my English name, he's not going to instantly think I'm an enemy and lash out right?

No, Allen wasn't that kind of person. If Kanda was in his place though…

…

I don't want to think about it. But I'd probably be royally screwed in the end.

"…Hello?" Allen's voice brought me back to reality. He had a hand on my shoulder and was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Huh? Repeat that again?" I asked him.

"I asked where I am. India?" India? He thought he was in India? But…

Oh no

THIS IS ALLEN BEFORE THE STORYLINE?!!!!!!!

Not good, not good, not good! This was a disaster! The story hasn't started yet! What about the Order?! The noahs?! The gatekeeper freaking out?! WHAT ABOUT TIMCAMPI?!

"Uh… This is...uh… North America, Richmond, Glenn Allen, somewhere." Judging by the look on his face, Allen didn't believe me.

"I've never heard of this place." Of course, that had to be the answer.

"Yeah, uh, because…." Think Wei-Rin! Think! "Becauseyou'reinadifferentdimension!"

…

I did not just say that.

"Excuse me?" Allen stared at me. Stupid mouth! Stupid me! What was I supposed to say?!

"Because…this place is in a…" Please let him believe me. "a parallel universe, this world is co-existing from your world. BUT! But, no one knows it is except for you! And me!" What a shitty lie! There was no way he would believe that!

"A…another world…" Allen echoed. I nodded.

"You can't tell anyone about where you came from, okay?!" I pleaded with him. Now I'm really glad I got him instead of Kanda, or Lavi for that matter. Kanda would kill me in no time flat. And Lavi's too smart to fall for that crap. Yep, it's good that I got sweet, innocent, gullible, stupid Allen. Wait-scratch that, Allen isn't that stupid.

"O-okay…" He agreed. I let out a sigh of relief. He believed me!

"Let's start out new. Okay? I'm sorry for hitting you on the head with my crowbar. It's not everyday that I get someone from another, er, world in my house." I rubbed the back of my head. The adrenaline from all of this finally left me and things were getting back to normal. Well, at least as normal as this situation can get.

A hand suddenly was stuck out to me. It was red, like blood. The nails were black and there was a cross glowing with green. I gaped, so this was Allen's arm. I felt sorry for him, if I were some of my friends, I would have been really disgusted.

"My name is Allen Walker." Allen told me. He noticed that I was staring at his arm and followed my gaze. Realization struck him and he looked ashamed for a second and began to pull his arm away.

I quickly realized my mistake. There was no way that I was going to let Allen pull that hand away. I didn't want him to feel bad about something he couldn't help. That would get me depressed. I grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it fiercely.

"My name is Wei-Rin Leythal. But you can call me Rin, it's easier. Welcome Allen, to my house." I smiled at him. Things would be interesting from now on. I knew it.

A sudden thought struck me

'_What am I going to tell mom when she finds out?!!'_

That was going to be a problem.

**End Chapter 2**

**Yuki: And that's a rap! Before you go, I have some information to tell you. First off, anyone who can guess what Wei-Rin's English name gets and honorable mention! It'll be later though.**

**Second: Rin's the type of girl who will either usually over think or under think things out. She's shy, impulsive, and talks to herself a lot. The Rin that you got in these chapters so far have been the panicking Rin. She'll get back to normal eventually.**

**Third: Wei-Rin's bio is in the next chapter, if you want to see, then you can. If not, then ignore it and move onto the chapter after that. It'll actually have a story in it.**

**Fourth: If there was anything wrong with this chapter that you can think of, like 'Allen believed her too fast!' or 'This story is too confusing.' Please PM me, I'll try to explain as soon as I can.**

**Fifth (sorry about all this): Beta Readers! I think I might need one but I don't know what to do. Please tell me and I'll think about it. I have some conditions though:**

**1. If you can, when you change something, please tell me what you changed so I can see if it made sense**

**2. Please don't change any slang or words that Wei-Rin doesn't know how to spell. Those give the story from Rin's POV life.**

**3. Uh… I think that's all. Please review! Thank you for reading Mail Order Exorcist, created by this novice writer! I will also put a poll on my profile, please visit it because I will leave it there until… July 30****th****! How's that? Then I'll put another one up. THANKS AGAIN!!!**


	3. Profilebio

**Yuki: Okay! Here is Wei-Rin's bio, I've also drawn her, but I don't have a scanner and I'm also trying to master my skills so you can't see it. Sorry.**

**Anyways! On with the bio~!**

**-----**

Name: Wei-Rin Leythal (way/ rin like sin/ lay/ thal like fall)

Age: 13 (14 in October)

Eye color: green

Hair color: black or dark brown in the sun

Height: Five feet (152.4cm,) should be a little shorter than Allen (still hasn't gotten her growth spurt yet thought so Allen, you're basically going to be a bean sprout for the rest of the story, hah!)

Weight: I'm sorry; I can't tell you if I wanna keep my life.

Hairstyle: long bangs that fall into her face, lower chin length hair with a thin ponytail coming from it. (Her hair is layered, so when she put it into a ponytail, everything above her chin comes lose.)

Info: Rin is a wallflower to say the least. She stays in the shadows and usually tends to rethink everything she does. She also wears a lot of dark clothing and would rather spend her time in a quiet area thinking or on her computer. She's not very social and is shy with new people. Rin is empathic, and has a high guilt conscious when she thinks she's done something wrong.

Another thing is, Wei-Rin is easily taken advantage of because she can't get mad at anyone and is basically a walking doormat for people. There are lots of people that say that she's their best friend but they usually end up forgetting about her. (Sad, right? Well, it happens to me too. I can stand behind someone who's my friend for ten minutes or longer before they either notice me or I make myself known.)

She has three other brothers; Daniel, Jin, and Alex. Her mother works most of the day but is very kind. Her father is in the army, he's currently off at war. If he dies or not, you can decide.

~I'll try to put up a picture when I can, after I learn how to use my scanner.~

**End--**

**And that's all! If there are anymore questions. Please feel free to ask me.**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Yuki: Okay people!  
**

**I've actually had this chapter finished since the second month of summer break, I just can't remember why, sorry. Please review, I love it when people review, it makes me all happy and giddy, which doesn't last for long but still, it's nice. Uh, I don't own D. Gray man and probably never will.**

**Something else! Uh… if any of you guys have some kind of scene that you want to see, then tell me. I might be able to incorporate it into the story somehow.**

**YOSH! On with the story! Oh yeah, I'll give you a cookie to guess Rin's English name, I wanna see what people can come up with.**

"_Won on!" Chinese_

"_Oh boy." Japanese_

**Just to clear up some things, since this is from Wei-Rin's POV. All the foreign words are already translated by her so it's rare that you'll find un-translated words. I hope that makes sense.**

**----**

"What's you're favorite food?"

"Mitarashi Dango. How old are you?" Well, that was expected. I didn't want him to get suspicious if I accidentally slip up and reveal that stuff. So I'll ask questions I already know the answers to.

"Thirteen. I'll be fourteen October 14th. What about you?"

"Fifteen. Do you have parents?"

"Yeah, a mom and dad and three older brothers. Birth Month and day?"

"December, I don't know when I was born so December 25th has been my birthday ever since Mana, my foster father found me. Why is it that none of them are here?"

"Brothers are in a boarding college. Dad's in the army of this world and Mom's at work. Tell me about your 'master' please."

"That's not a question." Who the heck cares Allen?!

"Does it matter?"

"You said in twenty questions you can only ask for answers." Okay, Allen seriously, it's close enough isn't it? The boy was so serious sometimes. I sighed, then again if he wasn't like this then it would be harder to fool him. Well, I get a lot of dumb luck, it's convenient sometimes though.

"Fine. What's you're master, Cross, like?" Oh shit, whoops. First actual conversation and I mess it up in the first few exchanges. Luckily, he didn't notice I already knew Cross' name.

"Master is…" Crap. I think I broke him.

"A-Allen? Oi! Allen! Snap out of it! Please!" I grabbed his arm and dug into it with my sharp nail. (The only one that I don't bite for some reason or another)

"OW! You didn't have to pinch me so hard." He whined. You would go through so much worse and you say my simple pinch hurts?! Geez Allen!

"Go on about Mr. Cross."

"He's… a womanizing, drinking, perverted, abusive demon that loves to make me miserable and always throws his debts on me! He's a true devil!" Allen's voice got louder and louder and eventually he was standing on my coffee table with a depressing and frightening aura around him. If I was an anime person, I would have sweat dropped.

"Uh… I was actually talking what he looks like." Well, now I don't have to ask him about Cross' personality later.

"Oh. Master has long red hair to about his upper back and has this cross mask covering his right eye."

"That's all?" That wouldn't have helped me at all if I didn't know who he was talking about. Allen nodded.

"Can you draw me a picture later?" I wonder if Allen can even draw. I mean, the picture he made of Miranda was crappy. Maybe he can make one of someone he's been around for a really long time.

"…Okay. So, what's your family like?" I could see the longing in Allen's eyes as he said that. That's right, Allen doesn't have a family. He's all alone…

"My brothers are typical older siblings. They act all mean and stuff, but they're nice. Plus they said if they ever find out I have a boyfriend they would use a chainsaw to kill him. But I don't think they were serious.

Mom is nice; she has a really soft spot for kids. But she's really scary sometimes. Dad is in the army, he can fight really well, but once he gets home…" I trailed off. Shivers went down my spine. Dad had always reminded me of Komui, he was determined to make up for the years he wasn't there for me and smothered me whenever he came home.

"Anyway, the point is Dad is like a mom and Mom is like a dad." Allen listened to every word contently. He really wanted a family, didn't he? A mom and dad, maybe even a few siblings. Geez, now I feel all guilty.

I racked my brain with more information I could slip up in later. Uh, what about Timcampi?

"Hey Allen, did Mr. Cross leave anything to show the Black Order thingy that you were really his apprentice?" Allen stared at me for a sec, and then apparently something clicked.

"Tim! Where did he go?!" Looking around for the small golem. I feigned naivety.

"Timca- Tim? Who's that?" I asked, Allen looked at me, a little suspicious. I can't blame him though, I almost said Timcampi. The white haired boy made a circle with his hands, and then tried to make a tail.

"Tim is a golem; he's golden with a cross on his body and he looks like this with two wings and a tail."

"Okay…" That didn't help! But, oh well. I'll have to make Allen work on that sometime if he doesn't go back soon.

"I found you in that box," I pointed to the giant wooden crate, which now had a large hole in it. "Maybe he followed you here." Allen walked up to the broken wooden planks and started searching for the golden golem. To tell the truth, I actually thought that Timcampi was a baseball when I first saw him. Well, I mean, it was round, and that cross on his body kinda reminded me of the stitches. So in the end, when my friend showed me a Timcampi figure that he got from an anime convention, I tried to use it as a baseball and, consequently, he (my friend) tried to hit me with the bat. (It didn't work though since thankfully I'm stronger than him! Hahahahaha!)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-OOF!" Ow! What the heck was that?! I looked up from my position on the ground (for the frickin' second time today!) to see one golden ball thing floating in front of my face. No way! USO! (Hey, just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I can't speak Japanese too. My aunt is Japanese and her wedding with my uncle was in Osaka. It was a fun week!)

Timcampi fluttered around my head and landed on the pinnacle. I tilted my head up and tried to stare at it. Allen came over to me and took Timcapi off my head. Then he showed him to me.

"This is Timcampi. He's Master's golem." I nodded. Timcampi was smaller than I thought he would be. He was about the size of a golf ball, way smaller than the figure my friend got from Anime Con.

"Uh, Hello Timcampi." I petted the top of his, er, I think it was his head? Allen smiled and let Timcampi flutter out of his hand and on to the coffee table.

The phone started to ring its high pitched digital sound and Allen jumped. I guess he wasn't used to the type of phones we had. I mean, there were phones in the –Man world but they looked really old. I mean, they used that dial thing instead of number pads

I picked up the phone and put the receiver up to my ear, not bothering to check the caller ID

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered my question.

"Hello Wei-Rin!" I froze. Mom?! What was she calling for? She doesn't usually call during work. Of course, no one was supposed to use cell phones when mom was teaching.

"Hi Mom. What's up?" I pressed the phone closer to my ear, shoving a finger in front of my mouth to show Allen to be quiet. I started to walk around the coffee table, something I do when I get either nervous or when I was listening to someone on the phone.

"Well, Hun. I left some props for the newest play at home. They should be in the closet in a box that says '42' on it. Can you bring it to the school?" The statement caught me off guard and I tripped over Allen's leg, who was sitting on the couch. The phone sprawled across the floor. I quickly got up and took it.

"Rin?!" My mom started to blabber in Chinese. I took the phone and tried to calm her down.

"_Mom! Mom! Calm down. I'm okay. I just uh, tripped. I'll bring your props but," _I looked at Allen's confused face, likely because I had suddenly started talking another language in front of him. _"Is it okay if I bring a friend? I have to show you something and my friend has something to do with it." _What the hell am I thinking?! I'm telling my mom about an anime character that has to live with us!

Then again, it's better than the alternative.

_"Sure Hun. The play's rehearsal starts in two hours, come as soon as you can."_ The call ended there. I sighed and put the phone back into the receiver.

"Okay, that was my mom Allen. We need to do a favor for her so I'm going to dress you for the occasion." I took a look at what Allen was wearing. I would need a total makeover to make him look more normal. Mom's drama makeup upstairs could help me with his scar, but he would need clothes, and something else to cover up his arm.

"I might need to put some makeup on you and give you different clothes so you can fit into my uh, 'world.' Are you okay with that?" Allen nodded. I smiled at him and pulled him off the couch.

"Well, let's get started Mr. Walker." I smiled at him even more as I got my hands on my mom's makeup artist kit. Even though I hated shopping and putting up makeup, I loved to make someone look like something else. I guess it was because my mom was a drama teacher, but oh well…

This was going to be fun...

"Now just sit back and relax!" Allen started to sweat.

"Stop looking at me like that! T-Timpcampi Heelp!!"

**End Chapter 4!**

**Yuki: Yosh! I am on a roll! This is my fourth chapter! Next one will depend on how many reviews I get. When I get at least… 4 or so reviews then I'll start writing the chapter so please review!**

**Also, Please don't forget to thank my beta reader!**

**Next chapter: **Mom, meet Allen Walker!


	5. Allen, Meet Mom

**Yuki: *Is banging head on computer desk.***

**Kenta (Yay! She's helping!) What are you doing Yuki?**

**Yuki: Punishing myself.**

**Kenta: Why?**

**Yuki: I found out that I haven't been letting all the people without accounts review. I've had this account for months and never noticed! Stupid stupid stupid!**

**Kenta: Well, you changed it right?**

**Yuki: Yeah…. Around when I did my fourth chapter…**

**Kenta: Then no worries!**

**Yuki: … I'm sorry anonymous reviewers! I know what it feels like, not being able to review without an account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grayman and that's probably best. I do own Wei-Rin and all her antics. But, Wei-Rin's looks and things like that I actually based off a friend in VA.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own D. Grayman? Oh my… I think you're mistaken.**

"_Thank you." Translated Chinese_

"_For the reviews" translated japanese_

**--------**

I took a look at my work. It wasn't that bad considering that I had spilled the cover up, stepped on the bronzer, used the wrong brushes to blend the makeup in, and almost spilled the other stuff onto both of us. The good thing was that Allen's scar was now almost invisible! Woo-hooo!

Allen now had light brown hair that reached his shoulders. The wig was from the time Mom had directed 'Beauty and the Beast' for the character Beast after he was human again. There were tons of other wigs but I thought this one was fitting 'cause the character Beast was named Allen in the version.

"Miss Wei-Rin?" Allen's voice cut through my thinking. Again with that 'Miss Wei-Rin' stuff. Allen, you're too polite. I'm younger than you too; if anyone's getting Miss to their names it's you.

…

Wait… That came out all wrong; I meant 'mister', not 'miss.'

"You can just call me Wei-Rin if you want Allen. I wouldn't even mind it if you just called me Rin." Allen smiled one of his polite smiles. I mentally winced. Why is it that whenever he smiles, I always get this annoyed feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"So, what were you gonna say?" I leaned in closer to hear him. We would have to be going soon, so any questions he had would probably have to be answered now. Then again, he would probably be even more confused once we got outside. He would be asking things like 'what's that?' and 'how does this work?' or lots of other things like that.

"Wei-Rin?" Eh? I lifted my head up from thinking and it collided with Allen's. Dang it! Why is it I get hit like every single minute!?

"Sorry… Repeat that again?" I asked for the second time. I hope Allen wasn't going to think I was going deaf. I just don't pay attention to some things!

"Are these your brothers' clothes?" Why would he want to know something like that? I shook my head.

"They're mine. Why?" Allen seemed taken aback by what I had told him. So I'm no the most girly person. I could see where he could get the idea though, since I hate shopping, my parents have stopped trying to get me into new, 'spunky', 'trendy', clothes and have just given me hand-me-downs from them and my brothers. Oh, I guess technically they are my brothers' clothes.

"But…-" I cut him off.

"I know, I know; you've probably never seen a girl wear such boyish clothes, but this is just the style here."

Allen was wearing one of my newest hand-me-downs, Jin's old hooded T-shirt. He was also wearing some of my shorts. Needless to say, I don't think anyone would be recognizing him anytime soon.

At least… Until he held up his arm…

"What about my arm? Won't people stare?" I stared, and then smacked myself in the forehead. Why didn't I remember about his arm?!

"Can I see it for a second?" I asked him, he seemed reluctant, but gave it to me anyway. I handled it carefully, even though Allen didn't seem to act like it was sensitive. The arm still looked like it hurt like hell.

Inspecting the limb, I came to some conclusions: one, no amount of makeup would make the arm look normal. And two, if he wore a long sleeved glove, then it would look weird.

"Let's see." Maybe one of the props could help us. Or maybe…

"Wait here for a sec 'kay?" I left the room and continued down the corridor to my own room. Curled around the lamp's neck (that thing that supports the actual bulb thingy I think) was a silky red ribbon. It's kinda embarrassing, but I have somewhat of a fetish for things like ribbons, sashes, basically anything of that sort. I had won the ribbon off of a giant teddy bear in a fair. What my older cousin did with the bear after I gave it to her I don't know, but I kept the ribbon because it was long enough to wrap around the entire length of my arm and then some, so it should work to cover Allen's arm.

"Here, can I see your arm again?" I slowly started to cover Allen's arm with the ribbon, careful not to show any of his arm. Once I couldn't see the quite sickening blood color, I tied the knot.

"Is that okay? Not too tight? Too loose?" I asked him.

"No, it's fine. Thanks." He stood up. I showed him to the door and we started heading for the school.

Until I realized we had forgotten the props.

"Crap! Wait here for a second." I ran back into the house and hoisted the box up. After I had closed the door to my house and met back up with Allen. I felt the need to say something though.

"Yosh! Let's go short stuff." I muffled a snicker of actually calling him that. Even though he was actually average height, if Kanda called him moyashi, and since bean sprouts were small, white, and short, I would call him that.

"I'm not short!" He said fiercely. I just smiled at him.

"Yeah you are shorty." I had to bite my lip in order to keep myself from bursting out in laughter at what Allen said next.

"My name is Allen! Besides, you're shorter than me." I had already come up with a counter. I felt like I was Kanda at this point, but I didn't have the gall to call Allen 'moyashi' that would just be weird. Not to mention it would feel like I was a plagiarist.

"That's because I'm two years younger than you. I haven't even had my growth spurt yet. And besides, I'm only about a few inches shorter than you." I smirked at him. I had probably won that exchange.

Allen turned his head and grumbled. I smiled at the back of his head and nudged him with my elbow.

"Don't worry. I bet you'll be even taller than Kanda-san or even Tyki-san when you're older!" I froze. Shit. Shit. SHIT! Why?! Allen turned to looked at me, a confused expression etched on his face.

"Who?" Quick, think Rin think! Come up with something!

"Kanda… Did I say Kanda? I meant Kana! Kana is one of my good friends. She's super tall!" I lifted my hand up and demonstrated how tall 'Kana' was. I actually had a friend named Emma that fit the description I was giving to Allen, but there was no way I was going to introduce them.

"OW!" A sharp pain in my foot interrupted my thinking. While I was lifting my hand, the box tilted and fell onto my foot. (**AN: Yeah, Wei-Rin's an accident magnet, she's also a danger magnet. I feel bad for her…)**

I let go of the box and clutched my foot for a while, jumping around.

"I'll take that." Allen said. Taking the box off the ground with little difficulty. I guess all that training with Cross really made him strong huh? Well, Allen's the perfect example of the saying 'What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.'

As we walked, I let my thoughts travel back over to Emma. She was one I definitely had to keep Allen's presence away from. Not only because Allen would think her name was Kana, but also because Emma was a…

a…

fangirl.

One of those horrid, crazy, obsessed girls. And not only that, she was _Allen's _fangirl. Along with Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara from Naruto, Kratos Aurion and Decus from the 'Tales of Symphonia' Series, and Danny from Danny Phantom (yeah, I don't want to know how she got all of those) Along with those few others, Allen's face decorated her bedroom wall. Whenever I went to her house for a sleepover, I could never sleep since the many, many, pictures of boys staring back at me would always creep my out to no extent.

I threw all thoughts of Emma into the back of my head as we entered the building. It takes someone about 15 minutes to walk from my house to my old Elementary school, so I missed going to school there. I led Allen over to the auditorium and opened the doors.

"_Mom! I'm here!"_ I yelled out, causing some of the people to look up and stare. Mom hurried over to us and took the props, handing them to someone else. I grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it.

"_Mom. I need to talk to you in private."_ I pulled her away from the room and took Allen with us. We entered the hallway. Mom looked at us suspiciously.

"What's going on? Oh! Wei-Rin! Is he you're boy-" I stopped her before she could say it.

"No mom! This…" I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. How would mom react to this?

"This is… Allen Walker." I pulled Allen's wig off and wiped away the makeup covering his scar. Mom stared in shock.

"_Mom, before you say anything-" _ I was cut off by mom's hand on my forehead.

"_Rin? Are you feeling okay? Hmm,"_ She moved her hand to her chin. "_ You're not warm. Maybe those hits to your head finally settled in?"_ My cheeks burned. I smacked my palm to my head, ignoring Mom's comment of 'Don't do that! You'll make yourself even more delusional!' Fed up with not being understood, I caught Allen's left hand with my own and undid the wrappings. Saying a quick 'sorry' in response to his alarmed look for showing his arm to a complete stranger to him. Something finally seemed to connect in Mom's head.

"_Allen Walker?! That manga character?!" _Mom yelled, she was an anime fan herself, preferring to stick to shoujo. But she knew some of my favorites.

"_YES OKAY?! This is the Allen Walker from that manga! I-I-" _ I then proceeded to tell Mom what exactly had happened while she was gone, all in Chinese too. She stared at me and then walked back into the auditorium. That didn't seem like it was a good sign. The door creaked open and mom stepped out, one hand behind her back.

….

Is it me or is that grin _really_ scary?

"Now, the boy can stay with us," I felt happy, but the sinking feeling in my stomach suddenly increased. "As long as he never comes within a meter of you or your room in the house." My mom pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Allen's _head_. He looked like he was sweating. Probably having flashbacks of Cross. Poor guy. Mom even had the same style hair that Cross had.

"Mom, put the pistol away. I hang out with Owen and Andy and you never complain." I took the pistol, which was probably empty anyway, and pointed it to the ground.

"Now please apologize to Allen, you weren't really gonna shoot him were you?" My mom smiled weakly and turned to Allen like I had told her to.

"I'm sorry Allen, but I, uh," I didn't like the sound of that tone.

"Mom, you weren't really going to shoot him right?" Mom didn't answer.

"Right?" I took a look at Mom, then at the pistol. Taking the gun up and aiming it at the open door, I shot.

BANG! The gun was louder than I thought. But sure enough, something came out. I stared some more at the gun.

"I- I thought if he was really him, he would be able to dodge it! Rin-chan!" I turned my frantic eyes on Mom.

"Mom! You could've killed him!" Mental note: Tell dad never to give mom firearms ever again.

GRRRRWWWWOOOLLLL…

I turned to look at Allen, who was holding his stomach nervously.

Crap. Say goodbye to your wallet Mom.

**----------------**

I stared.

Mom stared.

I'm pretty sure even that guy in the booth in front of use was staring.

When Hoshino-sensei drew Allen's appetite, I didn't really think that anyone could eat that much.

....

I take it back now.

Allen (who was now back to his disguised form) was eating the pile of food in front of him like he was a giant that had been starved of food for a month. The growing piles of dishes next to him made me nervous. How were we going to pay for all this?! Allen ate more than Jin, Alex, and Daniel combined! It must be at, like, three-hundred dollars now! If this was going to be happening everyday, three times a day, then we were going to go bankrupt. I leaned over towards Mom.

"How exactly are we going to pay for this?" I whispered. Mom snapped out of her trance-thingy and fished around in her pocket for something, then taking out a grey credit card. Oh yeah… That. I suddenly felt stupid. I can't believe I forgot my grandparents were freakin' rich!

A couple of years ago when I was ten or something I think; my grandparents basically decided 'what the heck with it?' and entered into the lottery, buying three cards. When the winning numbers were announced, the first card: Nope. The second card: You bet'cha! They won, and the total amount of money they won was about 67 million in U.S. currency. Being the frugal people they were, they decided to put it all in a bank account, leaving it to Mom since she was basically a single mom raising four kids. Mom hasn't touched the thing since though.

Well, it had to change sometime.

And so, Allen ate his fill and Mom got to use her credit card for first time.

Wait- is that a win-win situation or a win-lose situation?

----------------

Mom pulled into the parking lot in front of my Elementary school. She wanted to make sure that no one had done something stupid to the set. They had been working on it for a month now and Mom had strictly ordered no one touch it or else she would, and I quote, "Smack their heads together so hard that everyone else would think that they were Siamese twins."

"Let's go kids. Allen, if anyone asks you who you are, say that you're…uh." Mom paused to think of a relation. I stared at her, was it really that hard to think of one? Why not just do cousin or something. A sudden snap from Mom's fingers interrupted my thoughts.

"You're my long lost son that I had accidentally when I was drunk and forgot all about because the nurses put me under so much sedative that I thought I was there for a appendectomy!"

….

…

That…Has got to be…

…

The freakin' funniest (not to mention pathetic) thing I have ever, EVER heard!

"PFTTTT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Oh man, it hurts to breathe! Stop! Stop Rin! Your gonna die from laughter!! Hahahahahahaha!!!

"Rin! Stop it! That's the best I could think of! Stop! Stop Rin!" Of course, hearing Mom shout the same words I had just told myself just made me laugh harder. At least, until I choked on some of my spit. I doubled over, trying to clear my throat. A soothing pat on my back helped. I looked up, my coughs subsiding. Allen was smiling down at me with an amused expression on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." Mom coughed, we looked at her to see another gun in her hand, loaded and cocked at its target: Allen. Mom smiled another on of her scary smiles.

"Now now Allen, not too close." I looked at her incredulously.

"MOM!"

I felt bad for Allen, either in this world or his; he's being shot at.

Another Mental note: Find out where Mom keeps her guns. Is it even legal for her to own that many?

**Yuki: And we're done! I'm trying to keep Allen in character but he's tricky~! Now this is my longest chapter, its around eight pages and stuff. Now I'm off to go and work on drawing Allen. I'm having trouble getting it 'cause I'm used to drawing girls in my own style. Oh well… By the way, Wei-Rin's mom's name is Sa-Lin, her English name is Salem though. Ja ne!**

**FAY (I realized that my username initials could spell that! What a coincidence!)**

**P.S. It's my birthday today, the 16th! Review and I will count that as my birthday present from you!**

**P.S.S. coincidentally, while I was reading reviews for a story, I found out that another author has the same birthday as me, so here goes: Happy Birthday espeon16. I'm sure they'll like it if someone reviewed their story on their birthday, so it'd be nice if you could also check out her story. ^^**

**Next Chapter: Road Trip of Doom!** "We're going on a cruise? But wait, what do you mean Emma's coming?! She's going to smother Allen if she finds out!"


End file.
